


【翻譯】Careful What You Wish For 許願須謹慎

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Eggsy, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Top Harry, Top Merlin, i'm sorry mother, merhartwin - Freeform, this is just a load of filth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西濕漉漉地啵一聲吐出梅林的老二。「你遲到了，」他就事論事地說完後從新吸吮起梅林的陰莖。「對不親，親愛的，但是我真的不能每一次在你需要老二時就那麼把所有事扔下，」哈利回答。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Careful What You Wish For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574229) by [EggMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin). 



「你們沒等我就開始了，」在進到他的辦公室並發現梅林與伊格西已經在裡頭時哈利說道。

「你遲到了，」梅林微笑著回答。「伊格西開始用光他的耐性了。」

哈利朝伊格西投去一道了然的目光。「總是如此。」

伊格西濕漉漉地啵一聲吐出梅林的老二。「你遲到了，」他就事論事地說完後從新吸吮起梅林的陰莖。

「對不起，親愛的，但是我真的不能每一次在你需要老二時就那麼把所有事扔下，」哈利回答，脫下外衣並將它掛到他的椅子上後走向沙發，在梅林的身旁坐下。不是說他不想了：他更願意花上整個下午來操伊格西而不是處理那些紙張與參加會議，但他是一個國際情報機構的頭子而他有他的責任。

伊格西讓梅林的老二又一次滑出他的嘴。「這就是為什麼我們有梅林，」跪在梅林張開的雙腿間的他抬起頭說。

「少說話多幹活，小子，」梅林命令道，將伊格西拉回原本的位置，手指插進伊格西的頭髮將他固定住。

哈利探過身深深地親吻梅林。「他一直這麼讓人難以忍受嗎？」他退開時問。

「不。貪得無厭，是的。淫蕩，是的。你知道當他想要老二時是什麼樣的。」

哈利的確知道。伊格西在想要被操時毫無羞恥心，而他總是能得到他想要的，不管那代表的是爬到桌子底下把正在工作的梅林給吸出來，又或是先用手指把自己打開後坐上哈利大腿用著後者的老二操著自己。不管是哈利還是梅林都不介意，因為他們知道他們年輕的愛人就是個對老二貪得無厭的小蕩貨，能在作為他們倆的性愛玩具時就射出來。當然了，他們的關係不是僅僅建立於(坦白說數量驚人地)性愛之上，但那是別的時間時的故事。重點在於，當伊格西慾火焚身時總會變得超級蠻橫(bossy)。

「你想怎麼做，伊格西？」哈利問，梅林將他的老二拉出伊格西的嘴巴好讓他能夠回答。

「你們兩個，」伊格西嗓音低啞，「一起來。」

哈利抬起眉毛。「照這個速度下去，梅林和我很快地就要滿足不了你了，孩子。」

「我們應該要幫他弄來那些壞龍的假屌。你知道，來根馬屌，」梅林若有所思地說著。

伊格西的眼睛都亮了起來了。「真的嗎？」

梅林與哈利交換了一個微笑。當然他們的男孩會對一根比哈利前臂還長的假屌感到興奮了。「這個嘛，聖誕節就要到了，」哈利答道。

「所以你最好做個乖孩子，小子。」

伊格西誇張地擺出一個乖巧純真的表情，搧著睫毛裝出靦腆忸怩的模樣。那真是沒什麼說服力。

「那麼，脫掉你的衣服吧，伊格西，」哈利躺回沙發上。「然後趴到我們的腿上。我想梅林還沒用夠你的嘴。」

梅林往自己的老二擠壓了一下作為回應而伊格西踉蹌著脫掉衣服。哈利隔著褲子撫摸著自己的陰莖，但還沒要把它掏出來。這時的伊格西或許蠻橫又難以伺候，操控著局面的仍然是梅林與哈利，而且沒有什麼比看著伊格西在你給予他足夠挑逗並讓他等著後從蠻橫轉為哀鳴渴求的模樣時更為有趣了。

等待伊格西脫去他的衣物時哈利任由梅林把他拉進另一個吻裡。梅林激烈地吻著他，毫無疑問地被點燃的程度不輸給伊格西，哈利吻了回去，品嚐著梅林的嘴。伊格西，現在是裸著的了，爬到他們倆之間，要求著加入，所以哈利斷開了與梅林的親吻轉向伊格西，將伊格西喉間的愉悅低鳴吞下。他放開伊格西讓梅林將那男孩拉向自己；他們的吻淫糜懶散，讓一旁觀看的人慾火熊熊燃起。伊格西趴到哈利的腿上好繼續吸梅林，但哈利阻止了他。「潤滑劑，伊格西，」他說。

伊格西跌跌撞撞地再次爬了起來，前去哈利的抽屜拿潤滑劑，赤裸著，毫無羞恥又輝煌絕倫，勃起的陰莖在他移動時跳動著。他美得驚人，訓練良好的體態有如希臘神祇，光滑的肌膚因性奮而透出淡淡地潮紅。

「你要用手指操我嗎，哈利？」將瓶子遞給哈利且終於就定位，在哈利的腿上舒展開身體讓自己能舒舒服服地把嘴再次湊到梅林的老二上後伊格西問。「我已經擴張好了。」

哈利對此毫無懷疑，但他是個堅定的信徒，關於當你要進入時，多點準備總是更好。況且他對伊格西還有些別的計畫。「我確定你擴張好了，但還不足夠讓我用拳頭操你，」這足以讓伊格西說不出話來了。就連梅林都抬起了眉毛，但哈利知道他對這個計畫沒有半丁點反對。

「真的嗎？」在梅林扶著老二塞進男孩的嘴裡前伊格西問了。

正將手指塗滿潤滑的哈利哼聲表示肯定。「不然我們要怎麼把老二都放進你的屁股裡呢，我親愛的男孩？我們最好先將你弄的又鬆又軟，現在可以開始了嗎？」問完後他將兩根手指送了進去。

伊格西確實已又鬆又軟，毫無疑問的是他其中一件玩具的功勞，因此哈利接著送進第三根手指，令伊格西猛地撅起屁股，往梅林的老二吸吮得更起勁。「噢、操，」梅林呻吟。

哈利花了不必要長的時間用三個手指操著伊格西，等待伊格西開口乞求更多的時刻到來。果不其然，很快地伊格西就在梅林的老二上嗚咽著向上推送著他的屁股，無語地懇求更多。「我想我們的男孩想要更多點東西，哈利，」梅林說。

「但他正在發出這麼好聽的聲音啊，」哈利反駁道，將手指們張開來將伊格西打得更開，看著那男孩在他腿上扭動。真美。但他還是加進了第四根手指，而這很值得－伊格西哭著迎接那感受。他開始轉變為梅林與哈利所喜愛的那個軟若無骨，發出一塌糊塗呻吟的男孩。

等到哈利認為他已足夠鬆弛來迎接自己的拳頭時，伊格西已停止吸吮梅林的陰莖，只能試著讓自己的嘴保持在原本的位置上。看起來並不介意的梅林全神貫注地望著哈利濕滑的手指們在伊格西完全擴張的後穴中進出。

「趴起來，伊格西。」哈利發出指令，伊格西以啜泣回應，但使力地努力用雙手與膝蓋將自己推起。在哈利潤滑著整個手掌時梅林幫忙撐住並穩定住他。他將指尖聚攏到一塊，緩慢地往內推入，整個過程裡向伊格西低喃著鼓勵的話語。「開始了，放鬆就好了親愛的。就是這樣，真棒。噢，你對我們來說有多好啊，伊格西。他真完美不是嗎，梅林？」

梅林在伊格西的背上搓揉著安撫的圓圈。「多麽完美，小子。真是我們的好男孩；你就是為此而生。」

伊格西在兩人間顫抖啜泣，他稍早的虛張聲勢已散去，取而代之的是全然的臣服。哈利看著自己的手消失在伊格西體內，將那男孩填滿。

「求你、 _求你_ －」伊格西嗚咽呻吟。「我不能－我沒辦法，求－求你...」

「噢，小子，你很完美的吃下去了，」梅林直視著哈利的雙眼。「我們該給他想要的了嗎？」

哈利故作考慮了一會，只是想拖延時間逗弄伊格西。「他 _是_ 表現得很好，」他說。「你還是想要這個嘛，親愛的？我們倆？」

「是的，是的求你，」伊格西啜泣道。哈利緩慢小心地將手抽出，看著伊格西癱軟下去似乎原本唯一支持住他的只是哈利的手。

「來吧，伊格西，」梅林低喃著將伊格西拉往自己，讓手指滑入他的屁股裡。

哈利終於解開褲子解放出他的老二，然後將潤滑遞給梅林。他們花了點時間尋找最合適的姿勢，最終梅林與哈利面對面側坐在沙發上向後躺下，兩人的陰莖觸碰在一起。伊格西爬到他們倆之間，雙手扶著椅背穩定住自己後蹲下。梅林與哈利握住他們的陰莖，伊格西讓自己的身體往下沉去，直到兩人都進到了他裡面。「 _操_ ，」男孩呻吟。

伊格西在兩人的陰莖上操起自己，先是用著緩慢的速度，但很快地他就加快了節奏。哈利的頭在愉悅中向後仰去；那感覺太過強烈，又緊，又熱，又濕滑。

發出低吼的梅林跟隨著伊格西的動作加入了自己的戳刺。他一定是快到了；親身體驗過的哈利知道伊格西吸屌的技術有多美妙。哈利努力維持不動，任由梅林追逐著自身的高潮。

那沒花太多時間讓梅林到達高潮，將自己全釋放在伊格西體內。「媽的，」在伊格西與哈利停下動作讓他退出時他低吟到。哈利將伊格西拉到自己的腿上，一等到他穩定好位置後立刻快速粗暴地挺入。伊格西鬆軟的腸道因潤滑與梅林的精液而又濕又滑，兩人的身體一同製造出淫蕩又下流的聲響。包裹住他的伊格西的肉體是那麼的絕倫輝煌，完全是道美景，雙眼緊閉，濕潤的嘴微微張開，將自己徹底交付給哈利。

當發出破碎呻吟的伊格西繃住身體絞緊著哈利射精時哈利能感覺到自己也接近了。哈利在男孩高潮時持續操著，兇猛粗暴地在後者體內進出，不久後他也到了，讓自己的精液加入男孩體內梅林的行列。

哈利鬆開自己在伊格西胯上的雙手，但梅林已等在那接住了他，引導著伊格西躺進自己的胸膛。哈利花了點時間閉上雙眼找回呼吸，同時感受著自己滑出伊格西，精液滴滴答答地落到了褲子上。

當他睜開眼睛時，梅林正用著自己的手指清理男孩胸口上的精液。他將部份刮起後把手指送到伊格西嘴邊，後者順從地將它們舔食乾淨，因為他是個乖孩子。哈利微笑著看著眼前的景色；沒人能說事後清理一定是份討人厭的工作。

伊格西看起來疲憊但開心，肌膚因汗水與其他體液閃閃發光。「感覺如何，親愛的？」哈利柔聲詢問伊格西。

「操他的棒呆了，」伊格西發出快樂的嘆息，調整著姿勢舒舒服服地窩在梅林腿上。

「你是完美的，小子，」梅林順了順伊格西的頭髮，親著他的肩膀說。哈利相當同意。「絕對是完美的。」

 

 


End file.
